


Leaving at the worst possible time.

by ShinyRocks



Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Being a Jerk, Angst, Dead Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Gen, Ghost Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Grave digging, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, L’manburg 3rd explosion, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tea, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), ghostza is so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Technoblade deals with the death of a friend.EDIT: THIS IS FOR STEPHANIE WHO WANTED A CONTINUATION OF BIG MAN ARE YOU HAPPY
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship
Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Leaving at the worst possible time.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing rush pog also uh heavy angst in this one I think.

Technoblade’s head was rushing, this couldn’t be it, no no no no. The voices were wailing and screaming at him to save him. Technoblade’s shirt and gown were caked with the red liquid he had come to worship.

Technoblade held him in his worn, torn arms. His companion’s wheezing and heaving was devolving into light, small breaths. Technoblade was kneeled on the ash covered rough stone, explosions and screams erupted in the distance.

Ash fell on his shoulders and head while he tried to even his breathing. Cool tears streamed down his scarred face, called ugly by some, called odd by others. The only one who didn’t look at him with disdain or fear was in his arms, blood soaked and empty eyed.

Technoblade watched him as his eyes slowly became a soulless void, and his chest stopped moving and he couldn’t hear the small little wheezes of his friend. The voices were quiet.

For once in his life, they were finally quiet. For him, Philza.

Technoblade murmured “Oh Philza, looks like they realized you were overdue.” He chuckled. Technoblade was too focused on staring into his poor empty eyes to notice that people were starting to notice him.

Technoblade’s crossbow was still loaded with fireworks, but he didn’t care to raise it. He couldn’t care anymore. What’s the point of being a outcast if you don’t have a ride or die? All the stories say it, why won’t it be true? Why was it him?

“Philza?” Someone asked. Technoblade could care less who they were, they were probably an enemy anyway. Technoblade pulled Philza closer and growled. No one could touch him, not like this.

The voices were slowly building up again, and he caught a name. Tubbo. Technoblade turned his head slightly and alas, it was Tubbo. His suit was torn and his tie was gone. There were ashes on him and fresh burn marks.

Technoblade’s face was burning, it might be from burns or tears, but he didn’t care. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a scarred, angry Quackity. This was gonna be a loop.

“Techno, what the fuck is this?” Quackity asked, in his usual angry tone. Technoblade shrugged and stood up with Philza still in his arms. Quackity walked a meter away from him.

Technoblade tuned out Quackity yelling at him, and completely ignored Tubbo yelling at him to stop. He couldn’t care anymore. He missed Philza. Technoblade heaved and walked right past them, them both looking at him.

Quackity came running up to him “Techno, do you think you can just get away with this?” He yelled, too close. Technoblade turned to him and said “Quackity, even if you kill me right now, I could not give less of a shit.”

That seemed to scare him, because he went back to Tubbo and started talking to him. Technoblade started the walk back. 

After an hour, he was finally back into the icy tundra he could barely survive in. It reminded him of the nether, no crops, too extreme temperature and horrible living conditions. Technoblade stepped down the netherrack and kept walking.

He looked down on the bloody, mangled corpse that was his best friend in his horrible place. He figured he could properly bury him near the house. Technoblade tried not to look at him, it was too painful.

He managed to walk all the way to his cottage and took to putting the corpse inside and getting a shovel. He was not going to waste a minute. After a few minutes, he found a dingy iron shovel. It was going to do.

He carried Phil and the shovel outside, and started digging a grave right next to his basement door. He didn’t care that his arms burned from tire and that the voices were screaming at him to get revenge, or sleep. He couldn’t care.

Before he realized, he was done digging. The hole was deeper then he expected, but he still carefully dropped Philza’s body in the dirt and watched as he put the dirt back on, knowing he would never see his friend again.

Never hear the quiet greeting or being able to vent to him or crying when Tommy left him. Never be surprised when Philza was up early and made him tea when he awoke from a hard mission.

Technoblade didn’t realize it, but he was crying. Harder then he thought he was. Philza looked from Carl’s stable as his friend quietly sobbed. Philza could practically hear the voices saying Technosupport.

Philza chuckled and phased through Carl’s fence, his form flickering as he approached Technoblade. Philza put a hand on Technoblade’s shoulder and said “Mate, it’ll be fine.”

That was the last thing he said before discorporating, you could barely tell he was even there. Technoblade stood in shock. 

Technoblade went to bed that night, and managed to get 4 hours of sleep. Surprising for him. Technoblade went downstairs and noticed the sun hadn’t risen. That was fine. He was about to go into the basement when he noticed something.

A ceramic cup that Philza made for him when they first met on the floor near the fireplace. It was filled to the brim with steaming black tea. Technoblade walked over to it and picked it up.

He took a sip, burning his tongue. He couldn’t care though, because he heard a small, almost inaudible “Thanks mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna give you a list of people who deserve more attention that I like to check them out you have no excuse man  
> Sircantus  
> Gix  
> Mudfrog  
> Eatenpickelsticks  
> Please go check them out they deserve a lot more attention!!


End file.
